


Пристанище

by CommanderShally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Пристанище для шайки байкеров — ты так в последний раз ругался из-за кофейной гущи в раковине, — Наташа улыбается в кружку, и Тони хочется верить, что ему не мерещится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пристанище

Тони замирает возле раковины с грязной кружкой в руках. Он смотрит вниз на слив, удивительно чистый, не забитый кофейной гущей, как обычно…  
  
— Эй, Тони, куда ты там пропал? — раздается голос Роуди со стороны дивана. Старк отмирает, берет себя в руки и все-таки споласкивает кружку, чтобы налить другу апельсиновый сок.   
  
Тони бросает быстрый взгляд на раковину и больше не медлит, чтобы подать Роуди стакан: пойти на поводу спонтанно возникшей мысли он еще успеет, а чувство вины за ранение лучшего друга нужно поддерживать регулярно.  
  
  


***

  
В следующий раз он застает на кухне Вижна: тот снова нарядился в фартук и не дает покоя поваренной книге, хотя в его памяти хранится как минимум раз в сто больше рецептов.  
  
Синтезоид замирает, когда видит Тони, но не произносит ни слова — они вообще в последнее время мало разговаривают, словно Вижн по старой привычке _чувствует_ , что сейчас не стоит нарушать тишину.  
  
Тони проходит к шкафчику, висящему возле раковины, чтобы достать себе кружку, и снова бросает взгляд вниз. Нижние листья салата и картофельная кожура. Он подумывает спросить у Вижна, что тот готовит, но они и так оба знают: это очередное восточно-европейское блюдо. Приготовленное именно так, как любит _она_.  
  
  


***

  
Тони более чем удивлен встретить на кухне посреди ночи Наташу. Она стоит возле открытого холодильника, немного морщась от резко включившегося освещения, и выглядит так, словно ничего не произошло и не было ни Вены, ни Берлина, ни Лейпцига.  
  
— Знаешь, я скучаю по тем временам, когда каждый считал, что имеет право превратить мою кухню в… — Тони пытается подобрать слово, но понимает, что и так сказал больше, чем было необходимо.  
  
— Если ты не хочешь меня видеть, я уйду, — произносит Наташа и закрывает холодильник.  
  
— Ну что ты, чувствуй себя как дома, — Старк не может удержаться, чтобы не добавить в интонацию немного яда. Ему хочется много чего сказать Наташе, но начинать уже слишком поздно — во всех смыслах.  
  
Наташа проходит мимо раковины и совершенно обыденно наливает себе остатки кофе — ее _любимая_ кружка с фото младшего сына Клинта все еще на месте…   
  
— Как Роуди? — спрашивает она.  
  
— Нормально, еще немного, и будет бегать.  
  
Какое-то время они молчат, словно разговаривать не о чем. Хотя оба прекрасно знают, что всё как раз-таки наоборот: накопилось слишком много того, о чем хотелось бы сказать.  
  
— Превратить кухню в пристанище для шайки байкеров? — внезапно звучит из уст Наташи. Она по старой привычке говорит почти в чашку — и даже не сразу заметишь, что губы движутся.  
  
— Что? — Тони наконец-то решается подойти ближе, выйти на свет.  
  
— Пристанище для шайки байкеров — ты так в последний раз ругался из-за кофейной гущи в раковине, — Наташа улыбается в кружку, и Тони хочется верить, что ему не мерещится. Ну должно же быть сейчас хоть что-то настоящее?  
  
— Да, — Тони едва сдерживается от того, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь остроту: воспоминание о _том_ дне несет в себе слишком много… надежды, что все еще можно исправить. — Не перевариваю, когда кофейную гущу выбрасывают в раковину.  
  
— Это Стив, — он вздрагивает, когда слышит это имя из уст Наташи. — Я несколько раз объясняла ему, что… — и она говорит и говорит, рассказывает, делится воспоминаниями, а Тони хочется, чтобы она замолчала, перестала, прекратила и больше никогда не открывала рот. — ...но он всегда забывает об этом. Особенно когда нервничает.  
  
Старк ничего не отвечает. Он ждет, когда Наташа допьет кофе, вымоет за собой кружку и исчезнет за дверями кухни, словно ее тут никогда и не было.  
  
Он снова смотрит на раковину, будто она может поведать ему какую-то тайну, и впервые думает о том, что эта кухня действительно превратилась в пристанище — правда вместо байкеров сюда забегают оказавшиеся вне закона или в одиночестве мстители.  
  
Тони думает о том, что правильно сделал, когда не сменил замки. Потому что кто-то уже должен снова выбросить кофейную гущу в раковину, чтобы у него возник повод поругаться.  
  
Повод, чтобы поговорить.


End file.
